Killer Kiss
by Another Blonde Bombshell
Summary: The last thing Mystic Falls needs is two more vampires right? Meet Beth and Ronny sisters with killer looks and killer appetites ready to raise hell.
1. The Blondes

**AN: So this is really a combination of efforts from me and my best friend. She's not on but feel free to leave a review and I shall pass it on to her enjoy!**

* * *

Killer Kiss

Chapter One: The Blondes 

Damon knocked back another glass of whiskey boredom quickly setting in to his bones, his usual drinking buddy and only friend (not that he'd admit it though) was off on a date with his psychotic doctor girlfriend leaving him all alone. The vampire was about to give up and slink off back to the mansion in hope of having a chance to wind up Stefan when something caught his attention or should he say someone. Making there way across the grille Damon spotted two blondes arms linked together as they laughed as soon as they reached the bar one was quick to hit on the barman as they ordered their drinks the other however was scanning the rest of the grille her blue eyes searching,

"Told you I could pull it off." the green eyed one laughed her British accent obvious,

"Never doubted you." the other blonde smirked her accent slightly different he couldn't quite place it. Damon began to stroll over to the two girls when something made him stop in his tracks the green eyed girl had raised her hand to sweep back her hair when he spotted it. A gothic flower etched into her flesh with ink. He knew them both the first with blue eyes and unnaturally blonde hair streaked with brown, her flowered dress flowing around her knees. Beth a girl who looked harmless to all who didn't know better, Damon knew better after she had winded him badly in a apparently friendly game of rugby the day he'd met her. The other with curly blonde hair was green eyed also sporting a dress but her had grotesque figures covering it. Ronny the girl with a sweet smile, heavy eyeliner and a temper to rival his own,

"Hello girls." He grinned coming up behind Beth, who spun on her heal to face him in one swift move,

"Thought I smelled you." Beth grinned her Welsh accent lacing her words, Damon recognized it now,

"It's odd seeing you two in America how long has it been since you set foot in this country?"

"A long time," Ronny sighed, "But Beth herd a certain original vampire was in town and well we couldn't resist."

"Which original would that be?"

"Jealous Damon?"

"You know he isn't," Ronny smirked leaning closer to her friend, "He's in love."

"Oh yeah a human really Damon you picking a human over us have you been brainwashed?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Beth."

"Really?"

"Yes really who's your source?"

"Well-"

"Beth," the other girl cut her off elbowing her in the ribs, "I think I just found your man." she nodded towards the door where a blonde man had just walked in,

"Is that-"

"Klaus." Damon sneered,

"This night is getting better and better." Beth grinned sipping her drink,

"Want to play this our normal way?"

"Nah this isn't just some normal guy. I'm playing this one solo."

"Alright then go for it holler if you need me."

Beth flashed Ronny and Damon one last grin before sauntering over to the table Klaus had sat himself at,

"Stop her Ronny."

The girl looked up at Damon,

"Don't tell me you're actually jealous?"

"Klaus is all kinds of trouble if you want your friend alive you'll keep her away from him."

"In case you've forgotten Damon we're all kinds of trouble as well." She sneered veins becoming visible on her cheeks eyes darkening,

"How could I forget? But Klaus is not just an original he's a hybrid as well."

"Hybrid what don't we know?"

"A lot come back to the boarding house I'll explain everything."

"I'm not leaving Beth," Ronny sighed, "We'll be there later okay?"

Damon growled under his breath, "Be careful."

* * *

"Hey, this seat free?" Beth grinned looking down at the gorgeous original,

"For a fellow Brit? Always."

The vampire slid into the seat across from him,

"So what part you from?"

"A place that is long gone," he sighed, "What about you?"

"Wales."

"The place with the sheep?"

Beth broke out into laughter,

"Yeah the one with all the sheep," she managed to choke out happy to see the original smiling with her. She leaned forward resting her chin in her hands, "So tell me how dose a big, bad. British original vampire end up in little Mystic Falls?"

Klaus chuckled, "I was looking for a girl."

"Oh," Beth slouched back into her chair, "And I was getting excited,"

"Excited-"

"Am I interrupting?" Ronnys high voice cut through whatever Klaus was about to say,

"Yes." Beth sneered under her breath grinning slightly when she noticed Klaus smiling at her,

"Of course not," the original answered Ronny waving an arm towards the seat next to Beth, "Please join us."

"Gladly." the blonde grinned as she sat down next to her friend.

Beth frowned at hearing the lie,

"Klaus was just telling me why he was in this fair town."

"Surly it had to be for it's beauty."

"No not quite why don't I get us another round of drinks?"

"Maybe another time," Ronny interceded, "We just got in to town today. It's late. I'm tired, we should really be getting off."

"Ron's right," Beth sighed, "Let me give you my number."

"I'd like that." Klaus smiled handing over his cell phone for the blonde to type her number in,

"Call me?"

"Maybe sooner then you think. My family is also new in town and we're throwing a ball I would like to invite you both."

"Sounds good."

The two girls linked their arms together once more heading out of the Grille they were half way to the boarding house when Beth sighed,

"What's going on?"

"Klaus is bad news."

"We're vampires we're all bad news."

"This is true however something is going on. Didn't you smell all the vervain in there? If we're sticking around in this town I want to know what's happening."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yep," the other blonde smiled, "Didn't you hear Klaus his family is here that means one thing-"

"Elijah."

"Elijah."

"Do you think their's any chance he's still got that long hair?"

"Probably not."

"Damn," she giggled as they approached the boarding house, "They're never going to redecorate this place are they?"

"Not likely."

They entered the house to find not just one Salvatore but two both looking as serious as one another,

"Spill." the girls said in unison.


	2. Sessions with a Serial Killer

Chapter Two: Sessions with a Serial Killer

Ronny sat slouched on one of the sofas in the Salvatore Boarding House looking over at her old friend who's expression mirrored her own,

"I hate witches." Ronny sighed,

"I know want to leave?

"No we're here now."

"Good." Beth let a ghost of a grin cross her features before jumping up and pouring two glasses of whisky handing one to the goth,

"I wonder what the rest of the originals are like?"

"Well we already know Rebekah is a bitch."

"You just don't like her since Damon told you he slept with her."

"Isn't that the reason you despise her?"

"Well yeah." She smiled the two girls burst out laughing after a beat, their snickering died down in time for Damon to come crashing through the front door snarling and cursing Stefan,

"I need one of you to do me a favor." He practically yelled at the two girls,

"What's up?" Beth asked,

"My friend-"

"Wait a sec you have a friend?" Ronny balked a look of amusement and disbelief crossing her face,

"Not now Ronny!" he yelled causing the smaller vampire to jump back a step, "My friend Ric something is very wrong with him and I need someone to watch him."

"Wrong in what way?" Beth inquired,

"He's been having blackouts and we think that he's the serial killer."

"Serial killer and you want us to look after him?"

"Yes I need a vampire to watch him, someone he wont be able to overpower."

Ronny let out an exasperated sigh, "Alright I'll go but he better be hot."

"Thanks Ronny." Damon smiled before heading up the staircase. Ronny turned to her friend who's eyes were tracking Damons journey up the stairs,

"You missy don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Beth grinned, "Like I would." The girls shared an embrace before Ronny left the boarding house leaving her with Damon.

Beth let a smile dance across her lips as she listened to Damon run himself a bath minutes later she was climbing the steps herself a glass of whisky in each hand. She kept her footsteps light as she entered the overly large bathroom. Damon was already in the tub bubbles dancing across his damp skin his eyes half closed in relaxation,

"Thought you looked like you needed this." she smiled handing the glass to him and sitting down on the lip of the bath letting her now free hand play with the bubbles,

"Thank you Beth."

"No problem. I missed you Damon."

"Really?"

"Yes you always were fun."

"So they tell me."

"What are you planning on doing about the originals?"

"Wow straight to the point I might have mistaken you for Ronny isn't she the serious one?"

"You don't know her very well she's just a bit cautious. Back to the point the originals?"

"I don't know yet Beth."

"Okay then," she set her glass down on the floor, "Mind if I join you?"

"Beth-"

"What it's not like I haven't seen it all before."

"I know I was going to say: Beth you look very sexy in that dress-"

"But I'd would look even better without it?"

"Exactly." He smirked waggling his eyebrows at her.

Beth stretched out on Damons bed throwing a glance at him to make sure he was asleep when she herd someone knocking at the front door. She slid down from Damon large bed grabbing his abandoned shirt from the floor and quickly buttoning it she gave the vampire she's left in bed one last look. His hair perfectly mussed, pale body gleaming against his dark sheets, she made a split second decision snatching her cell phone up from the bedside table she peeled back the remaining sheets quickly snapping a picture making a mental reminder to send it to Ronny later before she padded out of the room and down the stairs,

"Stefan?" she called out wondering if the younger Salvatore was still hiding out somewhere it appeared not. She opened the large door surprised to find a large white dress box sitting on the welcome mat,

"What the hell." She muttered to her self turning over the card to read it. Her full name was scrawled on it with _'Klaus' _written underneath in the same elegant script. She picked up the box walking back into the house she closed the door with hip setting the box on the table she pulled it open practically tearing thought the delicate paper underneath to reveal the contains on the box. Beth gasped as it finally came into sight a beautiful dark blue strapless dress with delicate beading covering the bodice,

"It's truly a thing of beauty." She whispered,

"Just like you." Damon commented from behind her,

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was, is that for the ball?"

"Yes."

"A gift from Klaus?"

"Yes."

"Don't go."

"Why?"

"Because of everything I told you."

"Alright I wont go."

Damon sighed, "You're still going aren't you?"

"Of course."

* * *

Ronny harshly knocked at the front door of the Gilbert house impatiently waiting for someone to open the door. She didn't have to wait long the door swung open to reveal a blonde man in his mid thirties who towered over her,

"Hi, I'm Ronny and I will be your vampire babysitter tonight can I come in?"

"Damon sent you?" he asked his eyes quickly assessing the girl in front of him,

"Yes apparently you're going all Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde."

"Come in."

The blonde girl followed him into the old house throwing herself down on the sofa,

"So Ric what's it like being a serial killer?"

"You tell me."

She raised her eyebrows, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're a vampire."

"Doesn't automatically make me a serial killer."

"I find it hard to believe you've never killed."

"Well I didn't say that now did I?"

Before Alaric had the chance to ask the blonde vampire anymore questions another knock came at the door,

"Expecting company?"

"I wasn't."

Moments later there way another person in the room a dark haired doctor,

"Doctor Meredith Fell nice to meet you." she smiled holding her hand out for to Ronny to shake,

"I know you, psycho doctor right?"

"That is what Damon calls me."

The vampire cackled, "I am aware."

"Why don't I go make some tea?" Ric intervened,

"Go ahead me and Meredith have some chatting to do."

"You don't scare me." the doctor blurted out as soon as Alaric left the room,

"I don't? That's a shame."

"I've met dozens of vampires."

"Oh you've never met one like me," Ronny grabbed hold of her by the throat, "You need to leave."

"You can't compel me I drink vervain."

"So do I Kat taught us that one. I could however slice you open and let you bleed out the vervain."

"I would die."

"Not really my problem now I need you to go."

* * *

**AN: So if you haven't noticed I changed TVD timeline around a bit so this is pretty much AU now. I shall now beg shamelessly for reviews please, please, please review thanks **


	3. The Plot

Chapter Three: The Plot

Ronny was awoken from her slightly uncomfortable position in the Gilbert sofa by the harsh ringing of her cell phone, she didn't even have to check the caller id to know who it was only one person would dare wake the beast,

"Beth sleep." She whined into the phone,

"How's Ric?"

"Well he went a bit crazy earlier I locked him in one of the rooms,"

"Christ! Been on the look out for that crazy bitch seen her recently? And thought of anything to help regarding Klaus?"

"Huh, what crazy bitch?"

"The doctor and are you purposely ignoring me regarding Klaus? Has he compelled you?"

"Oh no haven't seen her she's scared of me."

"Good she can go hide in a corner and you didn't answer about Klaus."

"About Klaus I don't know what to do about him Damon will think of something he always dose."

"I'm getting presents from him which are beautiful however it's getting out of hand. I'll send you a pic of the dress. Damon is away with Rebekah."

"I hate that blonde."

"Same!" Beth shouted remembering Rebekah flouncing into the boarding house that morning, "Klaus sent me a lush pair of heels to go with the dress he sent me, for the ball thingy you know the one their holding you going? He wants me to go with him suppose I'll have to."

"I'm going I have that lush black hell bunny dress I'll wear it with my motorcycle boots. If you're going to go with Klaus be very cautious."

"Believe me I'm going with him in order to save you can't afford to have him hurting you. Anyways I can try and work out what he's playing at, you could spy on Rebekah too! If we separate them maybe it'll be easier for us to see what they're up to?"

"We should definitely split them up."

"Is Ric coming with you?"

"Ric's not coming he's too volatile I'm playing this one solo. I may just seduce an original of my own."

"That's a shame there must be a cure that can save him?"

"I hope so too."

"Who are you going for Fynn or Kol? Because I can take Klaus away from the party if you need me too."

"Thanks but I don't want you alone with him. I'm going after Kol I've herd he's a cocky bastard and guys like him like to run their mouths he might spill something."

"You sure? I can lead him to one side of the house so he don't suspect anything and good idea with Kol. He is a cocky bastard get him around your finger that should work."

"If you're going to do this play it like you agree with him you know he's scared of being alone. Don't worry about Kol I'll have him around my finger before the night is up."

"Really Klaus is scared of being alone I never knew that," she sounded sad for a moment, "And I hope that's all you have Kol around." She snickered,

"Filthy woman," Ronny laughed, "He's such a douche I would never go for that and of course Klaus is scared of being alone that's why he loves his hybrids so much."

"Filthy is my middle name. Don't forget to be careful of Ester."

"I know for a fact your middle name is Amber and I agree with you about Ester something is very off about that witch."

"Yeah I was thinking Klaus' hybrids aren't around at the moment so he is alone I need to be flirtatious then?"

"Very. I have to go let Ric out now. I'm off hun don't let the vampires bite."

"I shall don't you worry don't let Kol bite, Bye hun."

She slide of the couch making her way up the stairs wincing as the stairs creaked creating noise in an otherwise silent house she knocked on the door to the room she'd locked Ric in growing more concerned when she didn't get an answer. She sighed opening the door,

"Alaric?" she called out, "You feeling more like your self today?"

She stepped inside the room. She could hear a heartbeat close, very close a blade swept through the air burying itself in her gut. The knee jerk reaction kicked in as pain blossomed her eyes darkened, veins becoming prominent, teeth sharpening to a deadly point, growl ripping itself from her throat. She shoved Alaric back pulling the knife from her belly,

"Where'd you even get this damn thing from?" She asked the now unconscious man.

* * *

"All work and no play makes Stefan a boring boy." Beth giggled walking into the room where Stefan was taking his anger out on the chunks of wood in the fireplace,

"Beth, I didn't know you were still here."

"Where else would I be?"

"England."

"I'm welsh." she bit back.

Stefan sighed turning to look at her,

"Don't you own any of your own clothes?"

"Yes, but I like wearing Damons more," She grinned tugging on the end of the button up shirt that ended mid thigh, "So what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Really so it has nothing to do with your Katharine look-a-like?" she asked throwing herself on to one of the sofas,

"Elena," he exaggerated her name, "Is determined to attend this original ball tonight."

"So?"

"They're dangerous. Klaus is dangerous."

"This is true but aren't you the biggest threat to Elena? You are the ripper."

The vampire growled and her before storming out of the room,

"Sore subject?" She called after him. Slouching down into the sofa she contemplated getting dressed and finding Ronny or even better Klaus when there was a soft knock at the door not unlike yesterdays that delivered her dress. She padded up to the door pulling it open to find a thick piece of card resting on the doormat,  
_"I'm looking foreword to tonight… Klaus x"_ scrawled across it in the same elegant script Beth let out a squeak before running back into the house to get dressed. By the time she got back down stairs, dressed in another one of the dresses she'd brought with her. She found Ronny, in jeans and t-shirt, sat on the sofa with her feet up on the coffee table, glass of blood in one hand Klaus' letter in the other,

"Really?" she grinned, "He's so cheesy."

"I think it's sweet," she plonked down next to Ronny eyeing her glass of blood, "Where's mine?"

"Get it yourself some of us got stabbed this morning."

"What! Seriously?"

Ronny pulled up her top to reveal her bandaged middle, "Patched me up afterwards and everything."

"Ric stabbed you?"

"Yeah he felt really guilty after. I feel bad for him."

"And me we need to look for a way so help him."

"I know."

"Do you think Damon's going to make it tonight?"

"He wont leave Elena unprotected."

"Precious Elena."

"Precious Elena." She mimicked taking a big swig of her blood,

"We going to this thing together?"

"Yeah I want to plot an escape for if this think goes belly up."

"You need to be careful with Kol."

"I know."

"So what's this back-up plan?"

She sighed, "That's the problem I can't think of one."

"Well I could just keep Klaus away from Kol and you can just stake Kol if he turns bad?"

"Do you have a dagger? 'cos I don't."

"I'm sure Damon has one." Beth smirked winking at her sister,

"I'll have to get it from him."

"I'm worried Kol is going to be very vigilant tonight."

Ronny shook her head, "I don't think he will be."

"You ready for tonight."

She laughed, "I was born ready."


	4. The Execution

Chapter Four: The Execution

The diamonds on Beths dress sparkled as the bright lights of the Mikelson grand entrance hall danced across it her heals clicked across the shining floor. The not so subtle cluck of boots next to her signaled Ronnys arrival her boots and short dress making her look less like she was attending a ball and more like she should be on the arm of a biker,

"Need to go over the plan again?" the biker girl asked,

"I'm good." Beth reassured her sister linking their arms together as they walked into the thrall of people.

Once they'd made they're way fully into the house the girls separated Beth chose to quickly scan for Klaus but instead she found a different original,

"Elijah!"

"Beth? It's been too long." He smiled greeting her with a peck on the cheek,

"That it has been we wondered if you were in town after Klaus mentioned his family was here."

"You've met my brother?"

"Yes he invited me."

Elijah frowned, "Dose he know?"

"Why should he?"

"It's your decision. Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

Beth gave an exasperated sigh and pouted, "Everyone wants to know why I'm here no one's just happy to see me."

"I am very happy to see you. You are as beautiful as ever."

"Why thank you. You are looking rather handsome tonight."

"Thank you. May I have this dance?" He smiled offering his hand to her as the gentle violin music began to play,

"You may." She smiled giving him a small curtsy before they began a familiar waltz.

"Do you remember the first time we did this?" he prompted,

"Oh yes that was a long time ago. You're making me feel old."

"Apologies m'lady." He laughed when she slapped him lightly on the arm,

"We both know I was never a lady. It has been too long Elijah I can't deny however there is another original that needs my attention."

"Beth," he grabbed her arm as she attempted to leave him, "Do not underestimate him I have seen many a man fall to your charms he will not fall so easily."

The vampire sighed, "You worry too much."

She slid from his grasp retreating from the dance floor, she scanned the room hoping to find Klaus. She didn't. Disappointment ran through her as she made her way through all the people, the many perfumes attacking her finally tuned senses causing her head to ache. Beth pushed through one of the doors out into the cold clear night sighing as the toxins were removed from her senses,

"You look beautiful in that dress."

She spun around to see Klaus stood behind her admiring from afar,

"Thank you. It was a wonderful gift."

"You stink of Salvatore."

"I'm staying with them at the boarding house/"

"You've known them long then?"

"Long enough."

"Right. And why are you hiding out here?"

"I'm not that's more Ronnys thing."

"Your friend."

"My sister."

"Sisters? Ahhhh," he mused, "The bond between siblings is almost unbreakable one I myself share."

"Almost?"

"You don't agree?"

"I guess. It's a beautiful night tonight."

"That it is. I remember when no matter where you were you could see the stars at night."

"As do I too much pollution nowadays."

"I have something I want to show you," the original smirked, "Come with me?"

"Love to," She linked her arm through his as they walked back into the house the noise from the ball barely drifting into the part of the house they'd just entered, "That painting is beautiful."

Klaus turned to see which she was looking at, a renaissance piece that was on the wall of one of the hallways,

"Yes one of my more better pieces."

"No way did you paint this."

"That I did my dear."

"Wow."

"That seems to be the general reaction."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did."

"I'll take that as a yes. Why did you do what you did to Stefan? Why make him turn it off? Ronny thinks it's because you're evil. I think you're lonely."

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"I did it to get the attention all of the vampires in this town to separate this 'family' and to get your attention."

"Mine? I wasn't even here."

"No you weren't but I knew if I put Damon Salvatore under enough pressure he'd summon his old friends here."

"Damon didn't bring us here."

"Then what did?"

Beth moved so there was just inches between them,

"You, an original, where we all originated from how could I resist."

Klaus closed the gap between him and the alluring woman locking their lips together for a moment,

"It seems," he panted, "You are the one that's difficult to resist."

* * *

Ronny downed another glass of champagne putting her empty glass on the tray of a passing waiter,

"Enjoying the free bar?" A sarcastic voice asked from behind her,

"Yes in fact I am."

"I'm sorry were you even invited?" Kol asked moving to face her,

"Yeah I was, actually Klaus invited me."

"Why?"

"Because he wants in my sisters pants."

The original laughed, "Kol Mikelson pleased to meet you."

"Ronny and I might be pleased to meet you depending on how the evening plays out."

"You have an attitude I like that."

"And I should care why?"

"Because you're going to be in my bed tonight."

"Is that so and I would have thought after all of your years on this planet you'd have some manners. How old are you now? Thousand? Older?"

"And you say I have no manners how old are you vampire?"

"Four hundred and eighty nine." She sighed,

"That was very specific."

"I've been counting."

"Why is that?"

"I thought you wanted to bed me not play twenty questions." She laughed running her hand along his lapels,

"Maybe I like to get to know a woman before I 'bed' her so to speak."

"Well I think you know all the important stuff."

"How did you become a vampire?"

* * *

"_Veronica." Elizabeth hissed through the gaps of the cell door,_

"_You should not be here." the girl answered pushing her arms through the gaps to clutch at her friend,_

"_How could I not come I slipped past the guard he will never know I was here. We can sneak away."_

"_No we cannot I will not risk you getting caught up in this."_

"_But it is my fault." She whined the first of many hot salty tears making the way down her cheeks,_

"_Do not blame yourself for this we will meet again my friend." Veronica reassured her wiping the tears from her friends face,_

"_I can help you but you have to trust me."_

"_How?"_

"_I met a man. An extraordinary man he made me different."_

"_Different?"_

"_A creature of the night."_

"_A monster." Veronica hissed in horror,_

"_Something better, please let me help you can survive if I help you."_

_The trapped girl considered her options for a moment, "What do I have to do?"_

_Elizabeth dragged her sharp nail across her wrist letting it split and bleed before she held it through the bars to her friend, "Drink."_

_The next morning she was dragged from her cell and through the town those she knew, those who clamed to love her screaming profanity at her but she stayed strong. Her head held high as she was dragged to the pyre her arms tied around the post, the deafening sound of the townspeople screeching at her ringing in her ears. _

"_You're going to burn in hell witch!" The man tying her to the post spat._

"_I am going to tear your throat out." She whispered her voice hollow, void of emotion,_

"_My daughter would never say that."_

"_She just did." She screeched at the pyre was lit._

* * *

"How I became a vampire?" she mused, "That's not a very interesting story."

"What is?"

"How you became a vampire. I've heard tales of the originals since I first became one tell me how did it really happen?"

"As much as I'd love to regale tales of the past I think my mother is about to address us all." Kol nodded to the top of the staircase where Ester had appeared. As the speech dragged on Kol passed her a glass of champagne,

"So that's mama original?" Ronny asked,

"The one and only."

"I hate witches." She mumbled.

"Ron," her sister hissed coming up behind her an grabbing hold of her arm, "I need to speak with you. Come to the bathroom with me."

"Okay," She turned to Kol who seemed to be enthralled in his mothers speech, "Excuse me for a moment."

Beth locked the door of the bathroom behind them,

"What's up sister?" Ronny asked her tone sharp,

"Stefan."

"What about him?"

"I'm concerned."

"Since when do you spare your concerns on Stefan Salvatore?"

"Since he has a grudge against Klaus he looks pissed tonight I think he's going to make a move. Can't have him getting in our way."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Got the dagger?"

"It's in my boot."

Beth laughed, "Seriously? You watch way too many spy movies."

"What do you want to do with the dagger?"

"Stab Stefan."

"You're forgetting any vampire that uses the dagger bites it."

"Right compel Bonny to do it."

"Doesn't she drink vervain?"

"I may or may not have swapped out some peoples vervain when we got to town."

"You really are quite brilliant sometimes."

"I have my moments. So you compel the witch-"

"No chance I don't do witches," Ronny cut her off pulling the dagger from her boot, "You do it."

"How the hell am I suppose to hide that?"

Ronny shrugged, "Do you think that thing will kill him?"

"Don't know looks like we'll find out."

**AN: No one google when the witch trials were held I might have stretched the truth a little bit! So this is the last of my pre-written chapters and I don't know how long it will be before I can write the next one bloody exams getting in the way of important things like fan fiction**


	5. The Aftermath

**A/N Okay so this is the same chapter I know I just noticed there were a few things wrong with it and it was bugging me**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Aftermath

Klaus grinned down at the blonde vampire beneath him before leaning down to whisper profanity in her ear. Beth giggled leaning up to kiss his neck before biting down with her fangs,

"Wanna go again?" He smirked pulling the sheets up over their heads and kissing her lightly only to hear someone clear their throat from the opposite side of the room. Both vampires sat up in the bed to see a primly dressed Esther standing in the open doorway to the room hands clasped in front of her a tight smile adorning her face,

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked feigning ignorance,

"Yes mother." Klaus sneered while his bed partner sunk down into the sheets pulling one over her head,

"Well perhaps we will discuss this another time." The witch spun on her heal guiding herself out of the hybrids room and down the stairs where she ran into yet another girl. This one had wild curly blonde hair floating around her shoulders Ester sneered at the other girl,

"And you are?"

"Um, hey, Misses Mikealson I'm Ronny." The blonde vampire grinned.

Ester knew her boys had grown up but not that quick. Ester made a polite smile to Ronny before walking down the stairs.

"Well that was awkward." Ronny mumbled to herself rolling her eyes at Esthers back she headed towards the front door bare feet slapping against the marble floor motorcycle boots in hand. Once outside she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket quickly dialing her sisters phone,

"Ola," rang down the line as a breathy moan,

"Beth what are you doing?"

"Me? Oh nothing."

Realization hit the younger sister, "Oh my god! Really? Call me back when Klaus isn't going down on you!" She yelled making a retching sound down the line. She felt physically sick,

"I can't believe answered the phone!" Ronny said to herself. She headed to her motorcycle before hearing a familiar voice "So where are you off to?" The voice said, "Thought you could sneak off?" Kol grinned.

Before Ronny could reply there was a loud crash coming from Klaus' room

"Does your sister always make her presence known?"

* * *

The original smirked, "Do you think anyone heard that?"

Beth squirmed,

"I hope not." She answered before hearing the unmistakable high voice of her sister yelling at her from outside,

"Keep it down would ya! We don't all want to here your sex-ploites."

Klaus watched with amusement as his bed partner turned beetroot red,

"Just kill me now. She's never going to let me live this down."

* * *

Ronny zoomed out of the originals drive ignoring Kol who was yelling after her. Minutes later she was at her destination. Mystic Falls High School.

"Thank god I'm here" she smiled. Ronny was still recovering from the previous sex noises she had heard was in a daze until she realized Stefan was talking to her,

"Um Ron, you alright?' Concern sparking in his voice,

"Umm, uh, yeah I think so." She smiled whilst saying it, as she knew how to wind her sister up.

"Oh and Stefan do not call me Ron, we have yet to reach friend status." She smiled leaning against her bike to put her boots on,

"We're you wearing that last night?"

"Err yeah I didn't have time to change. So Peter, Peter bunny eater mind showing the new girl around." She smiled winking at him. Stefan seemed puzzled,

"Should I even ask why you haven't changed?" He questioned,

"I don't think you wanna know" Ronny grinned.

Stefan lead her around Mystic Falls High.

"I know I'm gonna like it hear." She smirked spotting her new favorite history teacher that was leaning against his desk,

"Hi, Mister Saltzman." Her voice dripping sickly sweet,

"Ronny?" he baulked, "You're the new student."

"That's me."

"Aren't you a bit old for high school?"

"Well yes however-" Whatever the vampire was going to say was cut off by harsh rock music emanating from her bag, "One sec."

"Yo, sister!" Ronny yelled down the line,

"Hey hun I need you to do me a favor."

"What kind of a favor?"

"I need you to go talk to the witches. Get them to help with Ric."

"I don't do witches!"

"Ugh just do it Ron."

"Fine but I'm taking Damon with me and I can't do it right now I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?"

The younger sister grinned at Ric, "High school."

"Really?" Beth said sarcastically.

"Yes I actually enjoy it unlike you." She grinned.

"Hmph." Beth moaned,

"I've got to go, Beth I'll call you in about an hour." Ronny replied.

"Okay hun" Beth whispered.

* * *

Ronny was in history and was bored, considering as she has had lived through majority of it. It wasn't until Ric made a mistake that she became alert,

"Now the suffragettes became violent when they couldn't get their point across."

"That's not historically accurate," Ronny butted in knowing full well what had happened she had been part of the movement, "They burned down churches as the Church of England was against what they wanted, they chained themselves to Buckingham Palace as the Royal Family were seen to be against women having the right to vote."

The history teacher looked like he was about to argue before realizing the bored teenager in front of him had probably been there Ronny grinned for she knew she was right.

"Well, um thanks for that," he looked down on his list in order to pretend that he didn't know her. "Uh Ronny is it?"

"That's me tech." She smiled as Ric gave her a cheeky wink and grin,

"Well Ronny why don't you tell us about Christabel Pankhurst."

"Okay, Christabel Pankhurst and Annie Kenney interrupted a political meeting in Manchester to ask two Liberal politicians Winston Churchill and Sir Edward Grey if they believed women should have the right to vote. Neither man replied. As a result, the two women got out a banner which had on it "Votes for Women" and shouted at the two politicians to answer their questions. Such actions were all but unheard of then."

Ric raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to teach the class Miss Salvatore?"

"Nope I'm good."

The class looked at her in shock horror.

"Miss Salvatore?" They whispered, "Related to that hottie Stefan?"

"Silence." Ric yelled before he continued his lecture on votes for woman.

And just when Ronny thought it couldn't get any worse she strolled in ten minutes late into Chemistry after having a way too in detail conversation with her sister about Klaus,

"What new student shows up ten minutes late to the class?" The teacher asked as she entered,

"Someone who doesn't like Chem?" She answered causing some of the students to snicker,

"Why don't you introduce your self miss."

She looked over to the class slightly uncomfortable with being on display, "I'm Ronny Salvatore. Yes I'm related to Stefan. No I won't ask him out for you. Can I sit down now?"

Ronny plunked herself down on the stool.

'_Thank god I'm sitting at the back._' She thought as her phone vibrated as a text came through.

**From: The Sister**

**OMG Klaus just totally did this thing with his tongue-**

Ronny closed the message resisting the urge to vomit facing back towards the class where the teacher was now handing out a pop quiz. He had a particularly smug look on his face as he dropped the paper on her desk. Five minutes later she was pulling her book from her back and putting her feet up on the desk,

"Miss Salvatore is my test boring you?"

"Nope," She grinned, "I've just finished."

The teacher's face died in shock horror,

"How, ugh how did you finish it so quickly?' He stumbled.

Ronny shrugged a smirk dancing across her lips, "I'm clever."

"We'll see about that," He announced picking the paper off her desk, "I'll mark it now then."

Ronny smiled at him as he marked it.

"Full marks." He said gob smacked.

**AN Yeah this took a while sorry**


	6. Wicked Witches

Chapter Six: Wicked Witches 

Ronny got home smiling to herself,

"Beth, Beth" She yelled. There was no answer.

Ronny sighed, "I better see where she is." She pulled out her cell and began to ring her sister. She listened to the monotonous sound of the dialer for minutes before her sisters voice mail picked up,

"I would answer the phone right now but I'm half way to heaven with a very naughty man between my legs." The phone beeped,

"Beth your voice mail message is officially disgusting I'm going to go see the witches If I ever find Damon. Call me back."

She hung up the phone,

"Damon!"

The man in question came down the stairs,

"Ah exactly who I wanted to see." Ronny exclaimed,

"What have I done?" Damon questioned knowing he probably had done something to piss her off.

"Nothing, but we are off to see the witches." The blonde ordered him.

"Ah, but eek-" Before Damon could finish Ronny had him by the ear and walking him to the car.

* * *

"So is this like being off to see the wizard?" Damon asked as they drove out of the town limits,

"I swear to god Damon you start singing we're off to see the wizard I will stake you."

"Someone's not in the best of moods."

"I don't like witches and when the hell did you watch the Wizard of Oz?"

He raised an eyebrow at her, "When did you?"

"Damon just shut up!" Ronny roared.

"Ok miss bossy pants!" Damon joked.

Ronny just stared at him. She was not amused one bit, remembering why she hated witches. Ronny put some music on to clear the air.

"So why isn't Beth here?" Damon questioned

"Where do you expect Beth to be?" Ronny said, she looked at him as if to say '_really?'_

"Oh I don't know, just thought she'd be here. She's probably eating cotton candy, and trying to steel everyone's man," Damon joked, "but really where is she?"

"Screwing Klaus."

"But I told you-"

"Yeah yeah I know what you told us Damon she didn't listen."

"You seem kinda pissed Ron."

Ronny plastered a fake smile on her face, "And why on earth would I be pissed?"

"Well maybe-"

She cut him off, "We're here."

Ronny and Damon slowly climbed out of the car and began to walk. There was a vibration on her leg she pulled out cell out of her pocket.

_**From: Beth**_

_**Heya hun, have fun at the witches. Xoxo**_

Ronny seemed puzzled 'xoxo' her sister never did that. She went to ring Beth however it rang and rang. It went straight to answer phone again.

"Pick up your damn phone!" She yelled hanging up.

"What's wrong Ron?" Damon asked puzzled himself.

Ronny sighed, "Nothing apparently my sister has been watching too much Gossip Girl."

Damon stared at her for a moment, "What the hell is a gossip girl?"

The blonde just rolled her eyes before knocking on the door to Abby Bennetts house a moment later the woman herself swung open the door,

"Abby." Damon grinned,

"Damon what do you want?"

"We need to have a little chat." Ronny answered,

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Ronny. A vampire yes. We need help to save my friend who kind of accepts me for who I am." Ronny explained,

"Why should I help you?" Abby asked.

"Because we have a lot more in common than you think." Ronny said holding out her hand Abby seemed puzzled but took her hand anyways memories of the past flickered into Ronnys head the past flowing to Abby and the fact that she had been accused as a witch.

"Ok, I shall help." Abby said.

"What did you just show her?" Damon hissed,

"Wouldn't you like to know." The girl grinned following Abby into her house,

"There are a few things I can do to help him. You say he's having blackouts?"

"Yeah he blacks out and when he comes to someone's dead." Ronny answered,

"And you still want to help him?"

"Yes! Something is taking control of him and we need to stop it."

"Right, come back in an hour and bring Bonny for I need her to help me." Abby replied.

Ronny nodded at the agreement and before they knew it they were at the car.

"Where to now then?" Damon questioned.

"Home I suppose." Ronny signed, " I guess I better tell Beth the situation, do I ring her or go see her?"

"She's been ducking your calls." Damon reminded her,

"To the originals mansion then."

* * *

Ronny drove to the mansion.

_'Please let her be sat there watching tv and not be shagging him_" She thought to herself.

They arrived at the originals.

"Ready?" Ronny asked Damon.

"No way am I going in there. I'll run home. See ya later Ron."

"But this is your car," Ronny protested but he was already gone, "Okay here it goes." She said to herself as she knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal her sister once again in nothing but underwear. Ronny sighed,

"Some things never change."

"What's up Ron?" Beth asked bouncing into the house,

"I went to see the witches not like you'd actually know that since you've been ignoring my calls."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. I was busy." She smiled.

"I guessed that," Ron said sternly, "Well can I come in?"

"Umm, wait here I get Nik to let you in." Beth smiled,

Before Beth could run of Ronny said,

"You're on nicknames now are you?"

"Uh no, I just like calling him Nik instead of Klaus."

Before Ronny could say anything she ran upstairs.

"Wait a sec no humans live here." Ronny said walking into the house.

"Hey." Klaus smiled. He was topless with only a towel around him.

'_Really?' _Ronny thought to herself.

"Do you two have a problem with clothes or something?" She asked eyeing their half dressed state,

"Clothes get in the way of other things Veronica." Klaus answered smirking as he wrapped his arms around Beth,

"A. Don't call me Veronica and Due. That was way too much information."

"What's up sis?" Beth asked rocking back and forth in Klaus' arms,

"It's about the witches I don't really want to discuss this on the door step." Ronny groaned.

"Uh sure come on in," Beth said, "If you don't mind of course Nik?"

"Yeah sure, just excuse the mess. We, um haven't had time to uh tidy up." Klaus grinned moving away from Beth to pick up what looked like it used to be a t-shirt.

Ronny walked in and saw the amount of ripped clothes on the floor and then there were ripped pillows, feathers everywhere. What she didn't notice was the broken tables of where Beth was tied up teasing Klaus and they ended up breaking it.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Ronny asked painting an oblivious look on her face that her sister could see right through,

"Oh just this and that." Beth giggled but her sister was standing next to her in a blink of an eye,

"I thought you were just going to get information out of him." She hissed,

"Well I was but he's just so good in bed."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes I just had a little chat with a witch."

"Really? You hate witches."

Ronny rolled her eyes, "Yes I am aware I was just doing what you told me too."

"Oh, Yeah. I forgot about that. I, kinda been busy." She said as Ronny glared at her.

"I can see that." She replied sarcastically. At that moment Klaus moved to stand next to Ronny,

"So what's that face all about!" He smirked.

"Beth do I have to talk to him?" She whispered quiet enough only for her to hear. Beth stood there and nodded.

"Well?" Klaus asked.

"Oh. This face" Ronny said pointing to her face.

"Yes."

"I was just thinking. Thinking that you should really go to sex rehab." The younger sister barked.

"Excuse me!" He argued back. Before Ronny could reply Beth butted in.

"Nik, you really have been a naughty boy," she said flirtatiously, "Come here I think is better give you a slap." She winked.

"REALLY!" Ronny yelled disgusted.

"I'll give you one later when we are alone." Beth replied giving Klaus a saucy smile as he appeared in front of her giving her a long passionate kiss,

"Ron. Feel. Free. To. Have a . Look around." Beth panted.

'_Right. This is a good idea. I can see what the originals are hiding.' _She thought.

* * *

Ronny wondered aimlessly for a few moments before following the familiar staircase she knew lead to the various bedrooms. However the last room on the line lead into a small study,

_'Bingo.' _She thought heading into the dark room. Various historical oil paintings hung from the dark walls portraying bloody scenes that we're better left forgotten in her opinion. She moved to the desk rifling through some of the papers most of them were in reference to the building of the originals mansion. She sighed,

"What the hell am I doing?" She asked herself in a hushed tone, "Like Klaus is going to have a piece of paper hanging around called 'My evil plot/what I've done to the history teacher. Klaus not that stupid? Or is he?" Ronny asked herself as she left the study. She was back in the familiar corridor as she walked slowly down the corridor she saw Klaus' room.

'_Hmm I wonder?' _She thought. She quietly opened the door to see clothes and bed linen everywhere.

"This would explain why Beth hasn't been picking up her cell." Ronny said disgusted with her sister. She was about to leave when something caught her eye it was drawers that were locked. Ronny walked over to the drawers and being around long enough she knew how pick any lock. She did it. Pleased with herself, inside there was fall of paper she grabbed a pile of it. As she did she heard Beth and Klaus near the door.

'_Shit._' She thought, knowing she had no time to escape she relocked the drawer still with the paper in her hand and hid in the his closet just at that moment. Klaus and Beth entered.

"I really should find Ronny." Beth said.

"Do you have to right this minute?" Klaus grinned as they both fell onto the bed.

'_Oh god. They are having sex in the same room as me._' Ronny thought as she squirmed at the thought of being scarred for life crossed her mind as she tried to figure out how to let her sister know she was in the room with out letting Klaus know. Ronny peered through the gap in the closet door

_'Yes._' She thought Beth was facing towards her. Ronny pulled up her arms waving them franticly to get her sister attention and that she did. Beth suddenly stopped what she was doing staring into the all too familiar green eyes of her sister which were peering at her through a gap in the closet doors,

"What's wrong love?" Klaus asked from his position under her,

"Ugh nothing. I just realized we are missing something." Beth replied.

"It's okay love. You can't get pregnant." Klaus joked back.

Beth gave him a light slap,

"I know babe. I just. Um, need something to drink." Beth said trying to sound convincing.

"Well, champagne or blood!" He grinned.

"How about some champagne to give me some extra 'boom.'" Beth grinned as she whispered it into his ear.

"Uh sure love." Klaus grinned back. He got up from his position and walked out the door.

"No towel !" Beth chuckled,

"Na, I thought it would give you some boom power baby." Klaus replied. As he left to go downstairs the closet doors opened.

"Really Ron!" Beth shouted at her.

"I'm sorry but you said feel free to wonder." Ronny replied. She wasn't telling Beth her plan as knew Beth would try to talk her out of it.

"I guess I did but why are you in Niks room!" Beth asked.

"I wanted to see what the big fuss was about. I guess I know why now. Nice sized bedroom, nice closet from what I've seen." Ronny said trying to sound convincing.

"Ahh right. If I was you I think you'd better get out now. Nik will be back soon, and we are busy." Beth giggled.

"Yeah I guessed that. Does he always walk around naked?"

"Yup, not a bad package. Can't believe you saw us in the middle of having sex." Beth replied as the crimson colored filled her cheeks.

"Trust me sister after all these years I've seen you in worse positions." Ronny cringed causing her sister to turn a special shade of red,

"Alright you need to get the hell out of here."

"But I still haven't found out what they're hiding."

"Ronny go." Beth ordered causing her sister to giggle before running out of the house.

The younger sister pulled out her cell phone quickly dialing Damons number,

"Hey." He answered,

"Ciao, you got the witch?"

"Bonny? Yeah she's here looking all pouty."

"Good. Meet me at Abby's okay?"

"Sure thing boss." Damon replied.

Ronny began walking down the corridor and was near the stairs. Until something stopped her in her tracks.

"Morning. Like what you see?" Klaus teased.

"Really!" Ronny groaned as she closed her eyes, "Why are you two always in like nothing! Or worse why are you naked now?'

"Because we have fun. Me naked now? Well we were in the middle of having sex and Beth wanted something to drink. We were having sex before you came earlier." Klaus said, his cheeky grin wore off as he saw Ronny was not amused,

"I'm going."

Ronny quickly got out of the originals house and got in the car.

"Right the witches."

* * *

Ronny almost missed Damon's inane chatter as she once again drove out of the town limits,

"Bloody witches," she mumbled, "Couldn't live anywhere convenient."

She pulled up Damons car next to what Ronny assumed was Stefans shockingly red car. She could already see the pissed off expression marring Bonnys face,

_'Looks like someone's happy to see me.' She thought_

All three of them walked to Abby's door.

"Ah your back." Abby said quietly.

"Are you ready?" Ronny asked.

"Yes, now Bonny is here it helps make the power stronger." Abby replied.

Bonny reluctantly started the spell.

"I'm only doing this for Ric. Remember that Damon." She said sternly.

The candles were lit and the spell began.

**A/N I blame the fact that my writing partner/sister is reading 50 Shades of Grey if you've read it you'll know what I mean. **


	7. Not Another Love Story

Chapter Seven: Not Another Love Story

The Salvatore Boarding House was silent when Ronny returned to it. Damon opting to go to the Mystic Grille and Stefan was probably with Elena or doing whatever he did when he wasn't brooding. Her breath caught in her throat as she sat down in front of the fire place letting the events of the day wash over her. The memories she just couldn't get rid of. Having to look at Bonnys death glare that she aimed at her for a good hour while doing her spell. The wind blew through the house causing the windows to rattle. Ronny jumped up from her seat fear running through her because it was all she could see. She was back in that sad excuse for a jail house where the windows rattled all through the day and night. In a panic she ran further into the house nightmares filling up her waking world. She pried open a small cubby underneath the staircase before sipping inside and curling up into a ball her breath ragged as she tried to wish away the memories of her past.

"They're coming for me again." Kept appearing in Ronny's mind. She rocked herself back and forth. As She heard someone walk in the house. her guard was restored. She quietly crept up to the person. It was Alaric.

"Oh hey." Ronny sobbed.

"What's wrong Ronny?" His heart clenched in his throat,

"Nothing." She said, as she was speaking Alaric started to use his hand to wipe the tears off her face. He was close to Ronny, their skin almost touching. She leaned forward pressing her lips to his.

Alaric gave into her for a moment before grabbing he shoulders and pushing her away,

"What are you doing?" He demanded,

"I don't know what are you doing?" She screeched her eyes darkening but before Alaric could answer another gust of wind shook the old house and the vampire jumped back from him before spinning on her heel and pacing back over to the cubby. Confusion crossed the history teachers face as he followed her watching her cram her short legs into the tiny space and curl in on herself,

"Ronny what are you doing?" He whispered crouching down next to her

"Nothing." Ronny replied.

"Really? Spill Veronica" Alaric ordered.

Ronny glared at him for a moment before she gave in and told him how could she not? His face so relaxed and willing to listen. It wasn't by the time she'd finished anger crossing his handsome features.

"Oh my dear girl.".

Ronny got out of her cubby hole, she kissed him again before Alaric pulled away.

"You can't Ronny. I'm like old and you're so beautiful and young." He emphasized on the word "young"

"I think not I'm over 400 years old. I'm old enough to be your great, great, great, x a thousand grandmother." Ronny said waving her arms around.

"Well. I ugh." Before he could finish his words Ronny reached up to him kissing himagain. This time he kissed back. She grabbed the hem of his shirt, she slowly worked it up is body and eventually she threw it on the floor. He started to undo her black and scary dress he slowly unzipped it.

The black dress fell from her pale while body. She leaned forward to whisper in his ear,

"Ric, hold me." Her voice broke. He ran his too warm hands up his arms,

"I really shouldn't be doing this." He whispered,

"Why? What have you got to loose?" She asked moving to wrap her arms around his neck her high voice sending shivers through his body, "Ric, make the memories go away please." She begged kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms tight around her,

"If only I could," He breathed in her scent for a moment before pulling back to look at her face, "I shouldn't be doing this because you are vulnerable right now. This isn't what you want."

Ronny buried her head in his chest,

"Just hold me." She breathed

Alaric pulled away.

"I can't!" He exclaimed, "I've got to go. If things were different I would but I can't."

He left Ronny on her own in deep thought. At that moment her cell vibrated.

_**From Beth:**_

_**Ola sis, hope the witches thing went well! let me know x"**_

Ronny shut her cell phone.

'_I can't be dealing with her at the moment.' _She thought.

Picking up her dress the blonde crawled back into her cubby folding in on herself once more.

* * *

Alaric paced back and forth in front of the boarding house. Different scenarios running through his mind at a million miles an hour thoughts of pale skin, blonde hair and green eyes flowing through his head,

"No." He told himself it had been creatures like her that had taken Isobel from him, murdered Jenna. He couldn't have feelings for one of them. Especially one that looked younger then Elena. Ric continued to pace back and fore he had to get out of his clear his mind.

'_The Grille.' _he thought. He left the Salvatore boarding house porch and headed his way to the Grille,

'_I need a good long drink,' _he thought to himself.

What he didn't expect was Damon to be sitting at the bar whisky in hand although he should have seen it coming as the Grille was where Damon tended to be when he wasn't at home or terrorizing someone.

"I'll have what he's having." Ric told the barman sitting down next to his sad excuse for a friend,

"What's up with you Ric?" Damon asked, "You look like you're going to have a heart attack."

"Ronny." He stated,

"What about her?"

"What do you know about her?"

"Well, she's older than me for a start. She has a sister called Beth, I first met Beth when we were playing a game what she called "rugby", its like Football," Damon said to clarify Ric's confused face, "That was a while ago, that's when I met Ronny too. I'm pretty sure. Can't remember to be truthful screwed her sister a few times but Ronny is a good person. Different to her sister. Why the sudden interest?" Damon questioned while taking another sip of his drink.

"Nothing, just wanted to know about her as she's in my history class and showed me up you know?" Ric lied it seemed to work as Damon accepted it.

"I'm not surprised like I said older then me she probably lived through most of it."

"I figured. You said you slept with her sister not her?"

"I didn't say that now." Damon grinned wiggling his eyebrows as his friend,

"So that's a yes?"

"What's with the interest with who I sleep with? Or is it just this particular girl you're interested in? She is beautiful."

"And deadly." Alaric added,

"Anyone can be deadly when pressed Ric."

Ric put his hands in face. Then sighed.

"Well she kissed me tonight and not once." Alaric finally announced.

"And the problem is?" Damon asked while swirling his glass around.

"She's a vampire and after everything with Isobel and Jenna I just don't know." He answered.

"Take my advice I know her well she wouldn't just kiss anyone if there wasn't a reason, like I said she's different to her sister. Ron has never found true love. Maybe you're it?" Damon said quiet drunkenly, "Well I'm off I'm going find some meat to play with. Wonder if Beth is free? If not I could wind Elena up?" Damon grinned as he walked off.

Alaric sat there in quiet considering the facts.

* * *

Beth leaned back on the leather sofa in the main living area of the originals mansion propping her feat up on the table in front of her,

"I'll just be a couple minutes love." Klaus informed her as he grabbed his car keys,

"Okay." She sighed a smirk dancing across her lips as she picked up Elijahs scent. Klaus smiled at the back of her head before heading out of the house

"Elijah, oh Elijah. I can smell you no point in hiding." Beth said a huge grin adorning her face.

"Beth, what are you doing? I'm not hiding." Elijah said bashfully.

"Well, I'm relaxing tired you see." Beth winked at him.

Elijah walked over to the leather sofa.

"What did I tell you about staying away from Klaus? Does he know?" Elijah inquired. Beth gave a quick sniff to see if any other original was in the but knew that Elijah was the only one in the house.

"No he doesn't know. I know I've been a very bad girl." Beth said all innocently. Before Elijah could reply to her, Beth was sat on his lap.

"What are you doing Beth?"

The blonde grinned, "Saying hello."

"This is not a good idea. Klaus could walk through that door at any moment and he dose not like to share his toys."

Beth pouted, "What makes you think I'm his toy? He's mine."

"I still don't think this is a good idea" Elijah said.

"Fine. You've gone boring you know that? You used to be so much fun." Beth groaned as she got off his lap and sat on the sofa the opposite side of Elijah.

'_I'll have my tantrum he could never resist that.' _Beth thought. She sat there with her arms crossed and pouting at Elijah.

Elijah grinned at her before getting up off the couch to whisper in her ear,

"That's not going to work." Before walking off into the mansion. Beth huffed at him,

"Well that sucked."

As Elijah walked off, the main door opened.

"Ah, brother I didn't know you were here." Klaus said.

"Yes I just got here was talking to your toy" Elijah replied with a grin. Beth sunk deeper into the sofa,

'_Toy am I?' _Beth thought.

"Ah well she is a special one. Never seen anything like her before. Wish I turned her myself, oh and she's not a toy brother." Klaus replied quiet stiffened at the fact Elijah mentioned 'his toys' in front of one.

"Sorry, Niklaus. Wonder who did turn her?" Elijah inquired.

"I don't know but I wish I had." Klaus replied.

"Hello I am here." Beth interrupted. She was still in a mood at the fact that Elijah wasn't willing to play.

'_I wonder would making him jealous work?' _She thought as she seductively walked up to the both of them

"What are you two going on about?" She asked leaning into Klaus while reaching out to stroke Elijahs forearm,

"Just you love." Klaus whispered in her ear,

"Is that so?"

"Yes see my dear brother is wishing he had you."

"Is he now?" Beth raised an eyebrow, "He hardly knows me."

"She hardly - knows me" Elijah stuttered when replying.

"Don't be embarrassed now Elijah" Beth taunted him as she started to grope Klaus. A grin formed on Klaus' face whether it was the fact Beth was had her hand on him or as to whether the thought of Elijah being embarrassed tickled him pink Beth was uncertain.

She leaned forward ready to flirt like her life depended on it loving the red tinge Elijahs cheeks were taking on when her cell phone when off,

"One sec. Ola." She answered her phone,

"Tell me to get my shit together." Ronnys voice came down the line.

"Get your shit together?" Beth repeated,

"Say it again."

"Bitch get your shit together." She said more forcefully.

Ronny let out a shaky breath, "Thanks I needed that."

"What's going on Ron?"

"You don't want to know." She hung up.

Beth shook her head at the phone before walking back to Klaus who was not stood on his own,

"Where's Elijah?" She asked,

"He ran off."

Beth sighed, "Siblings are weird."

"Yeah."

"So why did Elijah run off for?" Beth said as she bit her lip.

"He's never found love before, there was one girl once but I don't know what happened. Beth, please don't bite your lip you know what it does to me." He informed her.

Beth continued to bite her lower lip for she knew it would make his blood boil and make his sexual feelings in his blood boil.

"Right, that's it," he grinned as he grabbed Beth and ran upstairs with her onto his bed, "Right and over we go." He pulled himself on top of her.

* * *

Ronny looked up from the hole she had made for herself to see Stefan sigh at her,

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," She smirked, "I just had a breakdown and threw myself at a history teacher."

"Okay. Alaric really?"

"Shut it Stefan. He rejected me any ways."

"Well I think if Damon was here he would tell you not to give up. Then wink." He smiled winking at her.

"Thanks Stefan."

Ronny felt better about herself. That quick talk with Stefan actually helped she knew what Stefan had said was true. Damon would never want her to give up and she wasn't about to. She walked into Damons room pulling off her dress and opening the wooden Ottoman pulling out her leather trousers and cut off tee. She was going to get her man.

Ronny splashed herself with water to get rid of the red around her face. She grabbed her keys and quickly ran down to the Salvatore's porch.

When she entered the Mystic Grille all eyes were on her as her black boots clunked against the floor, blonde hair hanging in perfect curls and cut off top revealing more tattoos running up her back,

"Whisky." She ordered the barman as she took the seat next to Alaric that Damon had vacated,

"Oh, um hey pretty lady." Alaric laughed at himself. He was obviously drunk,

"Oh hey yourself." Ronny answered bluntly.

"About today, I was wrong to have left you." Ric said dryly.

Ronny remained silent.

"It's just with Isobel and the fact that you're a 'student'" Ric said as he emphasized on the word 'student.'

"Oh Ric," She let her fingers dance across his cheek, "Those mean vampires really have messed you up good haven't they?"

He let out a drunken laugh, "Aren't you one of them?"

"Oh I'm very different. Let me take you home. You have an apartment right?"

He nodded,

"Good. Let's go."

Ronny was in her element for it had worked.

Ronny drove quickly to Alaric's apartment considering as she was the sober one. As soon as they were out of the car they were in the apartment. Ronny had Ric pinned to the wall as he grabbed her leg. Ric started to kiss and suck her neck as Ron pulled at Ric's un - styled hair.

Running her tongue across the arterial vein in his neck she could almost already taste the blood. She pushed him back onto his bed flinging off her top she sighed,

"This is low even for me. God he's drunk."

Ric looked up at her, "I'm not that drunk." He smiled the slurring from his voice suddenly gone.

"You little liar." She giggled moving to sit on his legs before kissing him again.

She licked lazily at the bite marks she had left on his ribcage as he slept,

"Oh he looks cute." Ronny said quietly. She soundlessly moved her head over to rest on his chest listening to the calming thumping of his heart.

**A/N I have nothing to say. Drop a review it would make our day!**


End file.
